


Torchwood Series 5: Epilogue

by logos00



Series: Torchwood Series 5: The Reboot [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Children of Earth Fix-It, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logos00/pseuds/logos00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been awhile since Jack and Ianto have seen each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood Series 5: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Recap: Four years after Miracle Day, Jack and Gwen accidentally create an alternate timeline where nobody died. At first Jack is hurt to find that Ianto wants nothing to do with him, having broken up painfully years earlier, but eventually they find their way back to each other. Ianto is then fatally wounded, so Jack and Owen replicate the process by which Rex was made immortal, allowing them to live happily ever after. 
> 
> It's been eight months since I posted the first story and this version of the characters still won't get out of my head. This is one scene I thought the rest of you might enjoy. I think if they really were to both be immortal, this kind of thing would have to happen sometimes.

The great round door rolls open and Ianto Jones walks into Torchwood Three.

“Security breach!” A strident voice yells, and then an absolute child is up in Ianto’s face. “I’m sorry, you can’t be in here sir!”

“Can’t I?” Ianto finds this all very entertaining.

“No, you need to leave immediately. How did you even get past our security?”

Ianto just laughs at that.

“I’d stand down if I were you, Frederick,” a middle-aged woman says from behind him. “He has more right to be here than you do.”

The young man looks more closely, making the connection. “Oh my god! You’re… I’m so sorry, sir. I didn’t realize.” He sticks out his hand to shake. “So glad to meet you. Big fan.”

Ianto takes the hand while looking right past him at the woman. “Is Jack here?”

The woman nods at the office and Ianto proceeds on his way. Once there, he leans against the doorframe.

“So you’re hiring schoolboys now?” he asks.

Jack smiles out of one corner of his mouth but doesn’t fully look up from what he’s doing. “He’s older than you were.”

“Can’t be.”

“Sorry, it’s true.” Jack stands and gives him a warm hug. “Welcome back. Drink?”

“God yes.”

Jack strides over to the shelf, grabbing the whiskey decanter and pouring out two glasses. Ianto steps fully into the office and takes one.

“And how are you, Jack?”

“Good, the same. To what do we owe this visit?”

He takes a sip from his glass. “It’s… uh… not exactly a visit this time.” 

Jack’s face falls. “Oh god, Ianto, so soon? Is she…”

“No, no,” Ianto cuts him off. “Nothing like that. Alive and well. She’s just… older.”

“Of course.” Jack nods.

“I didn’t mind, truly, I would have stayed. It was her decision.”

“Believe me, I understand.” Jack puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” Ianto looks into his eyes.

“Yes, of course. You were happy, right?”

Ianto nods.

“Then I’m sorry it’s over, but I’m glad you were happy.” They both drink for a moment. “So you’re home for good, then?”

“If you’ll have me.”

“I said I would.”

“People say things.”

“And when I say things to you I mean them, Ianto,” Jack insists. “Eternity is a long time to be tied to each other. We need the breathing room.”

“Well yes, it all sounds very logical when you say it like that,” Ianto acknowledges. “But I don’t think I’d be so calm about you walking back into my life after you’d walked out of it with someone else.”

“And I won’t do that if you don’t want me to. But don’t forget who encouraged this thing to begin with.”

“So you wanted me to go?” Ianto smiles just a little.

“Hell yes, this place is a paradise without you, with its poorly-organized files and terrible coffee.”

Ianto tries to laugh but can’t quite make it. “I appreciate what you were trying to do, Jack, but it was a terrible idea and it’s not going to happen again.”

“You feel that way now,” Jack says. “While it’s fresh. We’ll see in a few decades. Or centuries.”

“You’re very confident.” He pauses. “So out of character.”

“I’ve been at this immortality thing for a while now.”

“Right.” Ianto drains his glass and sets it down. “So shall I get started then? Do you want to introduce me to all these new people, or maybe brief me on your current caseload?”

“Sure, yeah, we should do all that.” Jack sets his own glass down next to Ianto’s. “But I was thinking first I’d show you around a little. I’ve done some remodeling while you’ve been gone.”

“Oh god, you haven’t touched the archives have you?” Ianto gasps.

Jack throws up his hands in surrender. “No, no, never. I promise. Just some expansions. Dug out a little further. We have an amazing new lab. And my living quarters.” Jack points in the direction of the nice thick door, right above where the hole in the floor used to be. “I made all that much bigger. More comfortable. You could come see. If you wanted.”

Ianto drops his head and licks his lips. Then he looks up again, right into Jack’s eyes. “Yeah. Yes. We should do that first.”

“I’m glad you’re back, Ianto.”

“Me, too.”

Jack takes his arm and they walk off together.


End file.
